


Dream A Little Dream Of You

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikhail sees Feilong and can’t help where his mind takes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

 

****

I look at him, sitting three tables down from me, my beautiful Feilong. He’s a man of my own heart; steadfast, headstrong, powerful and so sexy I itch like a tick to run my tongue over his fair skin and lick up his taste and scent. He sits there, back ramrod straight with that curtain of glorious, kempt hair cascading down his back. His eyes are sharp, lashes thick and beautiful and I know he’s seen me, he makes it a point to avoid my eyes from the get-go.

****

Feilong knows I have eyes only for him and the speaker on the podium is droning like a mosquito in my ear. My Fei could talk shit all he wants and I’ll love it. Other people? I’ll silence them forcefully even if they are making sense. His profile is sharp, aura commanding and it makes my dick swell with want and my heart with pride.

****

I swear I’d bend him over the white tablecloth of the Chinese ambassador's dinner table and have him for dessert and breakfast the next morning and after and after and after. I’ll use my tongue in places to make him scream and beg. Damn, I can already taste him on my lips.

****

I’m sitting with my imagination, imagining the fine specimen of a sex object I’m eyeing half naked on the same table he’s sitting around, giving me a sultry peep show of a steamy rendition of a go-go dance. You know? Ass shaking, hips thrusting, finger licking and body touching in places that have my head spinning. He’ll undulate his hips, whip his head in an arc and flash his hair for me, looking at me with predatory eyes from the thick brush stroke of his lashes framing his angular face. He’ll be wearing something sexy like tight leather pants and no shirt, nipples pert and cock standing at attention, beckoning me for a taste. His muscled body will twist and move in way that put a belly dancer to shame, cording and flashing sexily. The spotlight will be only on him and he’ll beckon me like a siren with his call. I’ll kiss his intoxicating lips, fuck him on the table right there in front of everybody, show them he’s mine and they’ll drool for a taste of what they can’t have. I’ll shoot anybody who tries.

****

I must have been obvious in my pining, because for a split second my eyes focus once again and I can see him staring at me in utter contempt. My beautiful dragon, the most attractive even when he wants to kill me. <i>I’ll cut off your balls and feed it to you,</i> that look says and it sends blood rushing to my lower brain in a flash, making me ache with need all over again. He looks away, his demeanor professional and all I can see is how much he just stands out amongst everybody else around us, at this political gathering, how he makes we wish we were the only two people in the world; how he makes me wish I could take him far away and grant his every desires.

****

There’s an old adage from the Caribbean region that means you never get what you want but you always get what you don’t need and it’s fitting for our little triangle, when you include the third wheel; Asami. I don’t know what he could ever see in such an overbearing man, but Feilong does see something and it makes me green with envy that he doesn’t have eyes only for me. It makes me dream of peeling the skin from Asami’s flesh, then using it to make salad wraps and feed it to the kid I’m sure is a casualty of Asami’s own obsession. It’s like a circle of repetition with all of us, I realize: to want somebody who wants someone else.

****

But back to my foxy dragon. He’s sexiest with a gun, angry, body thrumming with rage and I sometimes wish I had a calendar with him posing with a weapon, half dressed and all kinds of hot while he points to shoot. He’ll be Mr. January hearthrob, February hotshot and March bad-boy, something sultry that keeps my libido constantly up straight through until December.

****

He’ll be all mine. I want all of him.

****

My Feilong is really closed off and I wish he’d just open up to me and let me in. I’ll give him everything he needs and show him things aren’t as black and white as they seem. I want him to understand what I see in him.

 

Does he not get it? Does he not see it? What does he see when he looks in the mirror? Because if he ever saw himself the way that I did, how I want to fall at his feet like a roman soldier, how insurmountable his self worth is, he won’t fight me in my advances. I don’t think he thinks he can ever be someone’s everything. I don’t know what it is, but something made him afraid of himself, afraid to acknowledge his beauty and I’ve seen hints of it slip through here and there in our interactions. I try to touch his hair and he tries to take my hand off with a knife. Acknowledging his physical allure tends to set him on edge just as easily as the darkest betrayal. I want to hold him and kiss...and also fuck *grins* his fears away.

****

Yeah, I have feelings for the guy. Really deep feelings. He might not take me serious, but I know I am and once he gets to understand me better, he’ll see that.

****

My Feilong, my beautiful dragon. I’ll catch a grenade for him (God, I love/hate that song), and I’ll show him how good he’s got it when he decides to give me a chance.

****

For now, I’ll make him get me hard with just a glimpse, but I’ll make sure that I get a chance to use the fluffy, pink handcuffs that I bought just to tie him to the headboard of a bed with while I make him scream and beg for more. Yeah, soon. Pretty soon I’m sure I’ll be able to make at least a few of these dreams a reality.

****

My head, my fantasies. Dreams do come true. Stay tuned ;)

 


End file.
